the_war_of_the_americasfandomcom-20200214-history
House Pendragon
"Long Live Britannia!" ~ Battle cry of House Pendragon. House Pendragon 'is a house within the Britannia military. The house is composed of knights who have been specially trained and lead by Solomon Pendragon himself. Leading charges with polearms and two-handed swords, and characterized by the red plumes on their helmets, this prestigious group of knights has become something of a legend in Briton society, similar to (though not to the extent of) The Holy Inquisition of Cardinal Jaune XVII. House Pendragon only deployed in dire situations, and is comprised of up to 110 members, including Solomon himself. They are some of the most skilled men Britannia's army has to offer. Attire Those in House Pendragon are characterized by the heavy use of the color red - their horses have protective red coats draped over them, each Knight has a red plume on their helmet (this is the easiest way to tell if one is from House Pendragon and not a regular knight, as most other knights lack a plume), and, should they have one, their shields are painted red. They also have the Pendragon family insignia on ther back of their chestpieces, as well as the Britannia coat of arms on the front of their breastplates, much like Solomon himself. All knights in House Pendragon are required to wear plate armor. Requirements and Privileges Entering the House of Pendragon works differently from the others, as there is a very strict set of guidelines one most meet in order to enter. The first and foremost thing is that one must be loyal to Britannia. Though it is not specifically required that you be as patriotic as Solomon himself, you must still be willing to defend your country and its people to the death. Second, you must be in the Britannia military. Third, you must be Knighted beforehand. Knights of House Pendragon retain all privileges regular knights have, with the additional bonus of garnering more fame and respect, and they cannot have their own squads, however they can command and vanguard charges as well as issue orders to regular infantrymen. Their orders do not overrule a captain's or anyone superior in ranking. Should a knight of House Pendragon die in battle, re-selection process will begin as soon as possible. However, they will not retreat from battle no matter how many members die, unless ordered by Solomon or someone of a higher rank. Should Solomon Pendragon die in battle, he will leave in his will the leadership of the House Pendragon to his most trusted knight in the group. Military Ranking As a house comprised of knights, House Pendragon does not hold a proper ranking system outside of of captain and vice-captain. All other troops are considered of equal ranking. Military Strength Commanding a maximum of 110 members, including captain and vice-captain, House Pendragon's numbers are relatively inferior to the other Great Houses. However, they more than make up for it in their incredibly refined combat skills, and are among the most well-trained men in Britannia when it comes to military tactics and sheer battlefield presence. Using only 80 of their men and around 200 troops from House Mors, they managed to outsmart and box in an army of over 400 Clan Igrson members, and prevailed over them in battle (this battle would later go on to be known as the Battle of Mountain Coast). They have led an innumerable amount of successful charges, and have prevailed over larger foes many times through sheer tactical and strategic superiority despite inferior numbers. Other than this, they are often the go-to for valuable asset protection. In terms of equipment, they tend to prefer pollaxes and pole-hammers over other weapons, but are also incredibly skilled in swordplay and often carry estoc longswords as backup weapons. Each knight is equipped with only the highest grade of plate armor, the armor even able to resist close-range shots from flintlock weaponry in its most reinforced areas (mainly the upper torso area - places such as the helmet, lower abdomen and leggings can still be pierced at this range). Their weaponry too is required to be forged from the finest steel. Notable Members * [[Solomon Pendragon|'Solomon Pendragon]] Trivia * House Pendragon are on very good terms with both House of Mors and House Aegiswood, as they make up the backbone of the Britannia military. ** A lot of those in House Pendragon show a great dislike towards those in House Teutonia, due to their attempted betrayal. However, Solomon himself seems to have no qualms with the house, even commenting that the amount of scorn they receive today is quite unneeded. * Becoming a member of House Pendragon is generally considered one of the highest honors a knight can have due to its prestigious requirements and the special training received.